You are evil Blaine Anderson
by pursesandtennisrackets
Summary: A short one-shot about how I imagine Kurt and Blaine to act at home. Blaine has gone back to Kurt's house after school.


_This is my first attempt at a Klaine fan fic. I would love to say that I own Kurt and Blaine but if I did it might result in a restraining order so maybe I'll leave it to Ryan Murphy and hope he'll sort the storyline out. Anyway, the idea of the headlock came to me and I had to give it a go. This is how I imagine Kurt and Blaine to be at home. _Can I marry them both please?_ Anyway, i hope you enjoy it and please leave me feedback. Like i said, it's my first attempt and I'd love to know what you think. I love you._

Blaine whined from his end of the couch.

"Stop ignoring me Kurtie pie". Kurt looked up from his latest copy of vogue. Blaine was sporting his usual pout and puppy dog eyes, hair askew from the earlier rain storm. Blaine often spent afternoons at Kurt's house. Coming home from school with his boyfriend was much more exciting than going alone.

"I told you not to call me that" Kurt chuckled and poked Blaine's ribs playfully. "Anyway, I'm reading, you'll have to entertain yourself". Blaine whined again. Kurt thought it was possibly the cutest sound he'd ever heard but he wasn't going to break that easily. "Shush Blaine, I've read the same line four times." Kurt looked away and smirked. He returned his eyes to the magazine and got lost in an article about the 'do's and don'ts' of candy striped pants. He knew it was happening before it did, saw it in his peripheral. Blaine launched across the couch and started to tickle him. It could well be possible that Kurt was the most ticklish person in the world. Being tickled by Blaine was one of the most excruciating and amazing experiences Kurt would ever have. Kurt screamed and the magazine was quickly discarded somewhere down the side of the couch. Blaine was straddling Kurt now as he wriggled underneath him. Kurt was panting, laughing and crying all at once.

"Stop, stop." Kurt could hardly breathe now.

"What was that, Kurtie pie?" Blaine put more emphasis on his nickname for Kurt, tickling him harder until he had fallen off the couch and was writhing around on the floor. Kurt was fighting the urge to kick out his leg right in Blaine's face.

"Please baby, please stop". Kurt was exhausted from the array of emotions he was experiencing. Suddenly it stopped.

"Okay, because you said please". Kurt lay on his back catching his breath. Opening his eyes, he saw Blaine standing over him smirking.

"You are evil Blaine Anderson!"

"And you love me for it Kurt Hummel". Kurt did. No matter what Blaine did, Kurt would always love him. Always.

"Now I've got your attention, how about you pay me some?" Blaine pouted his signature pout again. Kurt grabbed his leg, forcing Blaine's knee in on itself and watching him collapse to the ground on top of him.

"Hi".

"Hi, is this enough attention?" Kurt swallowed hard. He was always amazed but how quickly the mood changed between them.

"It'll do" Blaine whispered. Kurt moved his face up to kiss Blaine slowly, rolling them over as the kiss turned passionate. Straddling Blaine he kissed down his neck. Blaine gave a gasp as Kurt hit the spot that always did something to him. Kurt smirked as he sucked on Blaine's collar bone, pushing his hips down to meet his boyfriend's. Blaine moaned at the touch of Kurt against him. He reached for Kurt's mouth once more only to find it not to be there. Dazed, it took Blaine a few seconds to focus into the real world. He saw Kurt on his knees looking down at him.

"Two can play at that game Blainers". Kurt winked referring to the earlier tickling session. Blaine flopped back down onto the floor and moaned.

"You're a mean boyfriend" Blaine whined.

"And you love me for it" Kurt replied mimicking Blaine's tone. "And anyway, we can't, Dad's going to be home any minute".

"Can't he just work forever?" Blaine sat up opposite Kurt.

"Hmmm, I can see a few problems with that." Kurt stuck his tongue out. Before he could move Blaine had sucked his tongue into his mouth and was prising Kurt's lips open with his own. Kurt was so shocked he opened his mouth wide gaining Blaine access. It felt so good when Blaine bit down on his tongue that Kurt lunged forward tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair and allowing a moan to escape his lips. They were so engrossed that neither of them noticed the door being unlocked. Neither of them noticed the footsteps in the hallway or the door opening. Burt cleared his throat and Kurt jumped away from Blaine.

"Hi Dad" Kurt looked to the floor stifling a chuckle.

"Hello Burt".

"Boys, keeping yourselves busy I see". Kurt let out a loud laugh. His dad had gotten so comfortable with this stuff now. There was nothing to do but laugh.

"Your son is evil".

"How dare you? You are the evil one!" Kurt launched forward pushing Blaine but failing as said boyfriend tackled him into a headlock.

"How was your day Burt?" Blaine asked nonchalantly. Kurt struggled in his arm but there was no use. He pushed against Blaine's body as his suitor and father conversed as if everything was normal. More often than once Kurt had run his fingers along Blaine's bicep, he knew there was no getting out of it this way. Instead he nipped the inside of Blaine's knee cap sharply and Blaine squealed mid-sentence, releasing his grip on Kurt.

"Ow!"

"I know all your weak spots Blaine Anderson". Burt walked into the kitchen laughing. He really did love Kurt and now Blaine too. He'd never seen his son so happy and if this boy was the cause of it, he was happy to welcome Blaine into his family.


End file.
